dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Earth-82004
Our World Our world, Earth-82004, is named after the day the guild was purchased: August 20, 2004 aka 8-20-04. We are not based on any particular storyarc or world. We started playing in Earth-616 in 2003 and have developed our own alternate earth. I would say that the guild's setting picked up in Marvel's 616 from the early 1990s, but we have vastly expanded our own world. Our world is also known as Gaia-616. Concepts Origin of superhuman powers People Super Hero Organizations In a world where superheroes are more often persecuted, hated, and feared than celebrated as the heroes they are, some teams join their backing governments in an effort to prove they truly are heroes. *X-factor *The Avengers *Justice League *The X-men There are many young teams across the world working to help right wrongs and protect the earth from scum, wherever it might be found. A long time ago these teams realized that they would work much more efficiently if they affiliated with each other and worked together. They even occasionally train together. *Teen Titans *Generation X and The New Students *The Runaways *Gen13 *L.O.V.E. Government Sponsored Agencies *S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.W.O.R.D. *The Suicide Squad. Current field leader: Sgt. Rock , recently given youth by an unknown benefactor. Villainous Groups *The Hellfire Club *Masters of Evil World Leaders * President Paul Harrison, USA * Lords of the Sea *Dr. Doom, Latveria Places Frequently Visited Places * New York City * The X-mansion * Avengers Mansion * Gotham City * Wayne Manor * Metropolis * Bludhaven * Opal City Other locations Regions and Countries * Latveria * Canada * Japan Space * Justice League Tower Extradimensional places * Mad Katz's Stronghold * Limbo The Origin of the Species Nonhuman races *Inhumans *Eternals *Celestials *The Blue *Asgardians Alien races * The Kree, who rule the Kree Galaxy (actually the Greater Magellanic Cloud) * The Skrulls, who rule the Skrull Galaxy (the Andromeda Galaxy) * The Shi'ar, who rule the Shi'ar Galaxy (no known real-world counterpart) * The Kryptonian, a decimated race whose bodies are able to directly absorb and process yellow solar radiation for a host of effects that would allow them vast power levels when fully charged. (the Rao System) Supernatural creatures Cosmic entities * Eris, The Dark Phoenix: Eris is the guild's very own Dark Phoenix and original creation. Eris was born of the god Loki and a mortal and cursed to follow her father's trickster ways, but with none of the power. Then fate (or maybe her father?) gave her a second chance at power as she found herself in the White Hot Room. She wasn't aware of what happened, but she she left she was posessed of a dark Phoenix. Eris has since lost her body, but her spirit lives on, causing chaos in the lives of anyone it posesses. In May of 2006 she made her first appearance when she was traded to the Corporation by intergalactic slave traders. Windrider accidentally opened her containment cell, releasing her into New York to seek energy and chaos. What she found was a viable host in Animal Man. * The Phoenix: * Captain Universe: Media Citizens of our DC and Marvel Universe receive updated news on a regular basis from their favorite reporters and news sources. The reporters you will most often see are: * SNAPPER CARR: (Conservative) A supporter of superheroes, Snapper often works hard to make them look good. * LOIS LANE: (Liberal) An aggressive, career-minded reporter for iThe Daily Planet/i. In an effort to furher her career, she has recently revealed the identities of many Avengers to the public thanks to an unknown tipoff. This Lois is most similar to Earth-2 Lois. * TRISH TILBY: (Neutral) A reporter who specialized in mutant affairs and got her big break by reporting on the alleged mutant hunting organization X-Factor. She relates to mutants well, but will do anything to further her career. * PETER PARKER: (Conservative) Best known for his work depicting Spider-Man in action, Peter is a photographer for The Daily Bugle. The editor-in-chief (J. Jonah Jameson) is an avid "hero hater" and often prints smear campaigns to make heroes such as Spider-Man look like villains. Materials Artifacts See Items of Power for full detail * Witchblade * Mjolnir * Malice * Excalibur * Sayurai Other objects and materials * Cerebro * Image Inducer